Can't be complied
by KamiQueen
Summary: "Toushiro, you said I can't go after you. But now, I follow you."  Sad IchiHitsu one-shoot for Hanabi Kaori.   Yaoi


**Can't be complied**

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own the bleach or the characters, but this story is mine.<p>

Kitsu: This is the saddest story I ever wrote ...for Hanabi Kaori

* * *

><p>- Ichigo pow -<p>

Two days ... two days since my world was turned upside down ...two days ... since you is not with me ...Two days ... but I still always see your lovely face, I still hear you whisper my name, I still feel your touch, your soft lips, the feel of your snow-white hair, your enchanting emerald, teal eyes.

I always see you before me, only you ... and I can't forget you ...you asked me in vain ...

* * *

><p>[Two weeks ago] (still Ichigo pow)<p>

"Shiro-chan!" - I called my sweet little Toushiro. Five minutes roaming around the mall, but I finally found him.

"Toushiro!" - I shouted at him. When he turned to me smiling, but I saw the sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?" - I asked cheerfully. He looked up at me sadly.

"Ichigo." - His voice was quiet and fragile. This is not good. Toushiro is always loud and passionate and, moreover, he hates when I call him

"Shiro-chan". This time normally required to scream my head off. There is something wrong.

"Ichigo, I want to break up." - he said softly. I heard wrong, or not? He could not say that he wants to break up, right?

"Shiro, what you talking about? Eh, do you really want to break up? "- he nodded.  
>"But, but why? Toushiro why?" - I asked angrily. I did not understand. Why he wants to break up? Then he spoke again, his voice was weak and barely audible.<p>

'Because I'm gone. "

"What? Where? If you go I'll go with you! I will follow you wherever you go!"

"No Ichigo!" - his voice a little louder, it was his anger, but a moment later subsided. Then he continued.

"Ichigo, where I am going, you can't follow me ... I'm sorry. Just, just forget me, please. And live your life more." - with this he left.

* * *

><p>[ 12 days later] (Ichigo pow)<p>

For more than 12 days have passed since, Toushiro broke up with me. Since then, only a few times I saw him.

Every time him seems a little paler and a bit tired. I'm worried about him. I am currently a third year high school student, Toushiro is a sophomore.

Just went to lunch when I saw that Toushiro go to the toilet. I thought I'm going after him. I went into the toilet and I saw him swallow a few pills. His hands trembled. Then...him suddenly collapsed. I caught him just in time before he would have hit his head on the floor.

I saw that he was breathing very poorly. I was scared. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello, 911. How can I help?"

"My boyfriend, Toushiro Hitsugaya collapsed, shaking. I do not knowwhat him trouble, Please help him!" - I cried in desperation, thewoman on the other side of the phone.

"Please calm down. Where are you exactly?"

"Karakura High School, Black Lightning Way, 23, Hurry up!"

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived and I boarded the ambulance car to be with Toushiro. I grabbed his hand. It was cold and whiter than normal. We arrived at the hospital, he was taken away from me in a hospital bed. I called Momo, Toushiro's sister. Within 10 minutes she had arrived. She came up to me, asked me how I am. I told her that it is not too good. Then she said that she knows what's wrong with Shiro. I nodded to tell.

"Toushiro has a hole in his heart. He don't have much time left, he will die." - said sadly.

"What! But, but why he didn't tell me?"

"He didn't want to worry about him." - just wanted to protest when adoctor came out.

"He is awake, but his condition is not very good. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid him doesn't have much time. If you want, you now can talk to him." - he said sadly. I looked at Momo.

"Go, Ichigo."

"Okay." - I said, and went into the ward where Toushiro was.

I went over to his bed and took his little hand.

"Shiro". - I told him silently. He looks at me, tears in his eyes was sitting.

"I-chi-go ..." - he whispered silently.

"Toushiro why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not want that you worry."

"Silly Shiro."

"I'm not silly."

"You are. Because you do not tell the truth."

"Ichigo ... please... forgive me ... and forget me ..." - he said silently. Barely breathing.

"Toushiro? Toushiro Stay with me!" - I cried him.

"Promise me ... Ichigo...please...forget me ... .."  
>"Toushiro! Toushiro!" - slowly closed his eyes, and with he lastbreath, he said:<p>

"...I... I love you ... Ichi...go ... .. "

* * *

><p>[This time] (Normal pow)<p>

"I'm sorry, I can't keep your request."

"Toushiro, you said I can't go after you. But now, I follow you." - Ichigo said, and he cut his throat. His body fell to the ground loudly. Around the body, the blood slowly spreading over everything, but a sad smile was on his face.

* * *

><p>Kitsu (crying) : Please review!<p> 


End file.
